


Love Is Complicated

by Pink_paw_14



Series: Idols In Love [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_paw_14/pseuds/Pink_paw_14
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Kwon Jiyong are in love.Jiyongs friends love Jungkook.Jungkooks friends are worried.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks

Jungkook has the greatest boyfriend ever. Jiyong always sent good morning texts and always called to say goodnight. They have been dating for 1 year, they didn’t share their relationship for 6 months then came clean to their groups. BigBang was happy that Jiyong had finally found someone. 

For Jungkook it was a different story, when he broke the news buring dinner the entire dorm went insane. Jin and Hoseok thought Jungkook was way too young to be dating. Yoongi and Namjoon  were worried that Jiyong was just using him (which is not true). Tae and Jimin where happy for him, they were just upset he had kept it a secret for so long. 

It took 6 months for BigBang to convince Jiyong to let them meet Jungkook. The hard part about it was they would have to give up their little time that they have together, and it was going to be hard to convince Jungkook to do so. 

The couple was at one of Jiyongs homes, sitting on the couch watching some kdrama Taehyung and Jimin got Jungkook into. It was Jungkook's favorite thing to do with Jiyong. 

“Kookie?” 

“Yeah Hyung?” 

“You know the boys really want to meet you.” 

“I know Hyung, I just…. I don’t think I’m ready yet. I mean I want to be, but just not yet.” 

Jiyong knew not to push this, the couple had argued about this topic 3 times in their one year of dating.

The third time was the worst, Jungkook had not responded to any of Jiyongs texts for 3 days. The only reason Jungkook had talked to Jiyong was because Jiyong had sent flowers to the BTS dorm. That had raised some questions from BTS. 

“Jungkook?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too hyung.” 

They didn't talk until the episode of the kdrama that they were watching was done. 

The two followed their normal routine, they showered, brushed their teeth, got into bed and relaxed. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yeah Kookie?” 

“I’m ready to meet your friends” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” 

They both went to bed happy that night.  


	2. chapter 2

They were going to go out for dinner with all of Jiyongs friends. Jungkook was nervous. Really really nervous, the only thing he could think about was all the bad out comes. Like what happens if they think Jungkook is to young for Jiyong, or isn’t good enough for him. Jiyong could tell Jungkook was nervous. He reached down and grabbed Jungkook’s hand  
“Hey” he said in a comforting tone. “It’s going to be okay…. They’ll love you.”  
“ god it’s not like I’m going to meet you parents. They’re your friends. I don’t know what's wrong with me”  
“Hey there is nothing wrong with you.” Jiyong hated the fact that Jungkook didn’t have very much confidence when it came to everyday life.  
They got to the restaurant, everybody was already there. They got seated. Jiyong was on his right, Choi Seunghyun was on his left. Dong youngbae was right across from him, and Kang Daesung was on the right of Youngbae and Seungri was on his left. Jungkook’s nerves were still going haywire. Jungkook knew he needed to calm down be for Jiyong figured it out  
“So Jungkook? What do you do again. I mean Jiyong told us but I can’t remember.”  
Jungkook was not expecting Daesung to ask the first question.  
“Umm I’m an Idol… Just like you.”  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Seunghyun, Seungri, Youngbae, and Jiyong burst into laughter.  
“Daesung we went over this in the car on the way here”  
Jungkook is pretty sure Youngbae is the most mature  
“It’s okay Daesung-iss, I’m in the group BTS”  
Jungkook didn’t blame Daesung to not know what he did. Then Jungkook felt Jiyong’s hand on this thigh. It was the best thing Jiyong could have done in that moment.  
The night went great. Jungkook left the restaurant in a really good mood. Jiyong could tell Jungkook was in a good mood. Jungkook couldn’t go to Jiyongs because he had an early schedule. So Jiyong dropped Jungkook off at the dorm.  
“Do you want me to walk you up?”  
“No if you do Jimin and Taehyung won't let you leave, then Jin and Namjoon will be angry that Jimin and Tae didn’t get enough sleep.”  
“How about a kiss goodbye then.”  
“That sounds nice”  
Jiyong kissed Jungkook as he was about to get out of the car.  
“I love you Jiyong.”  
“I love you too Jungkook.”  
Then of course with Jungkook’s luck. Hoseok was coming home probably from the dance studio, and ushered him up to the dorm.


	3. chapter 3

With the fact that Jungkook has met BigBang, Jiyong really wants to meet BTS. Jungkook has of course been looking for a good way to break the news to BTS. Jungkook had know idea how to say it, so of course he says it in the worst way ever. Everyone was in the living room watching some kdrama. The one thought that was going through Jungkook’s head was: say it fast and then leave and avoid everyone, they’ll figure it out on their own. All right let's do this.   
“Hey Hyungs? So Jiyong wants to meet you because you know you guys are my family, and he will be over friday for dinner. Goodbye.”   
“JEON JUNGKOOK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE” was the only thing he heard once he got to his room. Maybe that wasn't the best way to do it.   
Friday came faster than anyone was expecting. Jungkook had told them that Jiyong was coming over on Monday. Jin had planned a great meal and Namjoon made sure everything was looking great. Then the time came for Jiyong to come over. Of course Jungkook met up Jiyong as soon as he got out of the car.   
“Hey beautiful”   
“Hey. how was work?”   
“Good, I can't wait to meet the rest of your hyungs.”   
As they walked up to the dorm, Jiyong couldn't help but be nervous. These were the guys who basically raised Jungkook they were important to him. He had to be liked by them. Jungkook could tell that Jiyong was nervous. It was nice to know that he was the only one who could make Jiyong feel better in this situation. Once they were all sat down jungkook put his hand on Jiyongs thigh to make him relax more.   
“So Jiyong…. What are your interests with our Jungkookie?” of course that would be Yoongi’s first question. DANG IT HYUNG!!!!!   
“Um.. well I just want to make Jungkook happy. He means a lot to me.” Jungkook had never been so happy that Jiyong was poetic.   
“Good answer”   
After that the questions started getting easier. The only questions that Tae and Jimin asked were about G-Dragon or BigBang. Yoongi and Hoseok were still asking questions about Jungkook and Jiyong’s relationship. Jin and Namjoon were put at rest with Jiyong’s first anwer. By the end of the night Yoongi and Hoseok were put to rest about all the bad stuff they were thinking about the relationship.   
All in all the night went great!!! This was the greatest night of his life. And Jeon Jungkook was in love with Kwon Jiyong. What more could he ask in life?


End file.
